


Janus/雅努斯

by IsilVeldrin



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 4D/V, Bottom!Vergil, M/M, Top!Dante
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilVeldrin/pseuds/IsilVeldrin
Summary: 他最初以为这是某种恶魔低劣的幻觉，但当它越来越鲜明地跳动在他眼前时，他开始不那么确定了。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crisshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisshiro/gifts).



> 萱哥想看4D的故事，于是我写了这玩意  
> 完全4D的pov，故事开始于4代游戏结尾

00

“还要？”蕾蒂瞟了一眼翠西手里的那卷美金，毫不客气地反问道，“让事情发展到如此地步难道不是你的错吗？把斯巴达变成瞩目的焦点？”

金发的女恶魔动了动嘴唇，刚想要反驳几句，突然意识到在福图纳闹出大乱的罪魁祸首到底是谁。于是她转向假意把自己刨除事外的但丁，将他用来挡住整张脸的过期色情杂志丢到了一边。

“但丁，这也是你要办的事。”她瞪着眼睛，全然无视了Devil May Cry店主“正看到精彩部分”的高呼。白发的恶魔猎人叹了口气，敷衍地哼唧着“尽力而为”，又试着去摸那本杂志。

接着，像是那本书上长了刺似的，翠西看见但丁猛地收回手去，一动不动地瞪向挨着杂志的拨盘电话机的把手。两位女士顺着他的目光看了过去，除了刚刚被蕾蒂随手丢到一边的、用来绑美金的橡皮圈之外，什么也没有。

“好吧，那就这么定了。”蕾蒂不甚在意地背起自己的卡琳娜 安，果断地结束了话题。

电话声把她刚迈出的步子掐断了。翠西接起电话应了几声，转头对但丁说：“是个知道暗号的客户。”

蕾蒂眨眨眼睛，调整了一下背上武器的位置：“我能一起去吗？”

但丁这时候才像回过神一样地冲她耸了耸肩。“随你，”他像个从宝座上站起来的魔王似的大步移到桌子前，手指神经质地在桌沿上敲打，“你们先走，我一会就跟上。”

翠西一步跨到了身前去，蕾蒂就连忙抓紧了武器绑带，要抢在这女恶魔之前踹开事务所的大门。

等到她们快走到路口拐角时，蕾蒂回头看了一眼，“Devil May Cry”三个字母挣扎着闪了两下，最终也沉默下来，一点昏黄的人造灯光从门缝里漏出来，湮灭在街灯的光晕里。整个事务所就像块歪斜的墓碑，几乎就要被完全地拖进黑暗里了，而但丁仍没出来。

“他怎么了？”蕾蒂皱起眉来，“吃了块过期披萨？”

女恶魔也停下脚步，但她只是偏过头向事务所瞥了一眼，就又迅速地转回目光。

“我们走吧，”她语调漠然地说道，“真遗憾，但丁抢不上这份活了。”

* * *

01

事务所在黑暗中沉默到天亮。

有几道不甚热烈的曦光从地平线里挣扎出来，舔舐过事务所的外墙和歪斜着的“Devil May Cry”的招牌，一小缕光线从破烂的大门里射进来，照在正对大门的桌椅上。

但丁却并没有如同每一次莫里森或是随便什么别的人见到他时那样、四肢放松着，像块沾了水的丝巾或是倒扣着的甜筒冰淇淋一样在他的椅子中融化着，而是伫在更靠近门的那张沙发旁，神色僵硬、目光阴郁。日光将他的脸颊照亮了一面，又在地上拖出沉重的阴影。

但丁在看某个来自过去、或是来自未来、或是来自他全然失去理智时的那个幻象。

穿蓝色风衣的半魔正倚坐在那张沙发上，一只手的手肘撑住脸颊，看上去有些困倦——困倦，一个但丁曾相信绝不可能出现在这人身上的词——但他实在过分真实了，他的白发和玻璃似的浅色眼珠像甜蜜的诅咒一般裹住但丁，让他全身发冷，忍不住想往后退去。

“维吉尔……”他几乎是咬牙切齿地念出这名字。

这幻象给人的感觉和他认识的维吉尔并不那么相同，他看上去也同但丁记忆中的不太一样。他的风衣颜色更深，身材也更瘦削，乍看上去似乎就像是维吉尔十年后会有的样子，但仔细看看的话，他又无从判别这幻象的年龄。

这让但丁感到恼火，他几乎已经能完全断定这就是某个不知死活的恶魔的低劣把戏了——给他一个虚假到他一眼就能看出差别的幻影，又让他情不自禁地像只竭力想从骨头上嗅到一丝肉味的狗一样低头追逐。但更让他恼火的是他脑海中定格在二十几岁的维吉尔的身影、那张在他的无数梦境中消磨过后终于渐渐模糊的脸在这一刻又恢复了清晰。

而且实在过于清晰了。如果不是这个维吉尔身边轻微扭曲的空气，但丁几乎就要在昨夜看见他出现在电话旁的那一刻拔出叛逆了。他甚至能看见这个昏昏欲睡的维吉尔膝上摊开的书，一块可乐的污渍差一点就盖住了那几行字：“因为他们已在一起生活了足够长时间，足以发现无论何时何地，爱情始终都是爱情，只不过距离死亡更近，爱就越浓郁。”

那个维吉尔在沙发上伸展双腿，没套靴套的长靴包裹着他的小腿，看上去甚至有点单薄。但丁怔忪地向他伸出手去，维吉尔却突然睁开双眼，又在沙发上坐正。但丁看见他的目光越过自己，看向或许是事务所大门的地方。

“你怎么才……”但丁刚从那个维吉尔翳动的嘴唇里读出这几个词，就感到空气中的魔力一阵摇曳，这幻象彻底消失了。

直到这时，恶魔猎人才感到一阵晕眩。他几乎想立刻扑倒在地，但他仍撑着向后退了几步，直到膝盖碰到另一张沙发，他才猛地倒下，将自己埋进另一块陈旧、腐朽的皮革中去。

他联系莫里森接了几个委托，但时间都不长。在肾上腺素带来的短暂欢欣感退却后，他仍然只能坐在原地，看着那幻影填满狭小事务所的每个角落。有时候他也会拿起阎魔刀，对着那恼人的幻象胡乱挥砍几下，但这柄魔武器也始终在但丁手中沉默着搅动幻象，又沉默着等待着更多新的幻象的出现。

于是他决定尝试入睡。他很久没试过这个了。在他一次又一次地向深渊徒劳地伸出手后，他发现睡意也终于像维吉尔一样用刀锋阻止他的靠近，又在黑暗的谷底向他露出得胜的笑容。但这一次但丁决定试试，总算到了清醒比昏睡更痛苦的时候了。

他前几个晚上都没能睡着。阴冷潮湿的被褥像某种有毒的雾一样笼罩他，让他窒息，他也不知道该用什么样的姿势入睡，他试图模仿年轻时的自己在这张床上的睡姿，但一些过于痛苦的回忆又在他进入梦境之前就找上了他，于是他最终仰面躺着，双手交叠在胸前，像一具等待入殓的尸体。

* * *

02

蕾蒂抱着手臂，罕见的异色眼瞳以一种常见的蔑视神情看向前方的台球桌。但丁抬头向她挤了挤眼睛，又将注意力回归到自己错误百出的击球姿势上。

“难以置信，”她慢吞吞地说道，“这张台球桌至少在这里摆了十多年了，你的球技竟然还是毫无长进。就算是你家的蟑螂在台球桌上爬了十年也应该比你打得更好。”

但丁随意甩给了她一句无意义的尾音，心不在焉地比量着4号球的位置。蕾蒂盯了一会，在唯一的球入洞时嗤笑出声。

恶魔猎人把母球从轨道里拿出来，端端正正的摆在桌台上。他预备用一套“勤恳工作”的鬼话插科打诨过去，才开了个头，就像被掐住舌头一样地噤了声。

“你怎么了？”过了几秒，蕾蒂才不情不愿地开口问他。但丁没回应，只是紧盯着台球桌，像是那地方突然长出了蒙杜斯的脑袋似的。

蕾蒂随着他的目光看过去，除了几乎被磨成深绿色的陈旧台呢和胡乱摆满桌子的台球之外，她什么也没看到。

“蕾蒂！”翠西的声音从正厅传过来，间杂着莫里森介绍委托的细微声音。她向正厅的方向应了一声，转头又看向但丁。

“你来吗？”她走到但丁旁边，手指搭在上帮上，“最近的活似乎不少。”

但丁向她的方向转了转眼珠，目光在她手指上停留了片刻。蕾蒂突然觉得这表情——她甚至有点怀疑这对但丁来说算不算表情——有些陌生，但又有些微妙的熟悉。

“我付了两个月的披萨钱，”他扬扬手，翻了个身晃到一旁的沙发上坐了下来，这回他看上去又像她熟悉的恶魔猎人了，“我得好好享受我的一生挚爱。”

“恶。”蕾蒂简明扼要地评价道。

他把手指按在上帮旁。

维吉尔的幻影就在他手指边几厘米的地方，但丁只要转转身子就能将他整个抱住。年长的维吉尔——但丁已经决定这么称呼他——倚坐在台沿上，一条腿稍微屈着搭在台上，另一条腿绷直，只用脚尖点着地面。但丁看见他露出一个细小的微笑来，又转过头去向着某个方向说些什么。

但丁感到自己硬得生疼。

蕾蒂和翠西早就离开了。他或许打了招呼，也或许没有。这幻觉刚出现时堪堪擦过蕾蒂的手指，他看见他兄长的腰腹压在粗糙的台呢上，幻象的衣摆垂在蕾蒂的指尖上。

太近了。但丁脑中只闪过这么一个念头。

他听见自己说“我付了两个月的披萨钱”，又听见老掮客和两位女士离开的关门声。但这对他都意义不大，他看着维吉尔的幻影，看见他躺倒在台球桌上，双腿向空气张开。

但丁坐在那张沙发上，缓慢地抚慰自己。他双眼紧盯着维吉尔，目光像火焰一样燎过维吉尔的紧绷的双腿、被桌台摩擦得泛红的脊背和沉溺在情欲泥淖中的脸。

当维吉尔撑起身体，伸出一小点舌尖，像揽住了谁的脖颈一样在与什么接吻时，但丁的高潮和冲过整个身体的空虚感一同到来了。

* * *

03

但丁知道自己在做梦。

他年轻的哥哥和更年轻一点的自己正在他几个小时前躺下的那张床上纠缠。维吉尔一只手的手指推挤着但丁的上臂，在他身上留下烫痕似的淤青，另一只手拉扯着他胸口的枪带，让那脆弱的皮革绷直又收缩。年轻但丁的双手都钳着维吉尔的脖颈，性器埋进维吉尔体内，用惩罚似的力度撞着他，让后者眼瞳发红，怒不可遏。

但丁像个真正的鬼魂一样在梦中的各个角落里出现。他发现自己躺在维吉尔身侧，年轻但丁的汗水滴在他同样年轻的哥哥的胸膛，让他颤抖着呜咽。下一刻他又出现在梦里但丁的身后，看见年轻的自己用力起伏的赤裸背脊和维吉尔靴底的花纹。但丁想抚摸梦里维吉尔的脸颊，想推开太过年轻的那个只知道粗鲁掠夺的自己。他想把吻落在维吉尔的胸口，用纯粹的人性去拥抱他，而不是像年轻时那样，在内心欲求的驱使下，用刀和枪管去鞭挞他，用自己的欲望去侵染他。他想，我会轻柔地去触碰他，像幼年时维吉尔触碰盘中蛋糕里的奶油那样触碰他。

可梦里没人将目光投向他。他的哥哥咬牙切齿，骂着“渣滓”，用靴子尖踢那个年轻的但丁，又将指甲嵌进但丁的肉里，直到血顺着维吉尔的指尖流下来，滑过他的手臂，落在肮脏的床单上。阎魔刀就倚在床边，可维吉尔看都没看它。他的满眼怒火都烧向他年轻的胞弟，正像他的胞弟看向他的眼神。

最后他发现自己的意识正拖着身体远离，他被推出房间，从门缝中仍能看见那个自己对维吉尔粗暴的掠夺，听见他兄长的哽咽和断断续续的谩骂与喘息，听见他自己竭力隐藏着颤抖的说话声。

“我抓住你了。”那个但丁咬着牙说道，手掌覆在维吉尔赤裸的腹部，下身更用力地向前捣弄，让蓝色的半魔迸出一声更为尖锐的喘息。

放开他。但丁从房门缝隙里只看见维吉尔屈起的双腿，魔化的尖锐手指就砸在脆弱的卧室木门上，簌簌地落下一些灰来。那些回忆像玻璃罩子一样将但丁扣在真实和幻觉的残酷交界间，又在空虚中俯下斯巴达之子的脸庞冷漠地嘲笑他。

但丁猛地睁开眼睛。

混乱的魔力将狭小的卧室变得一片狼藉，床头的色情杂志被风压贴在裂了缝的墙上，像只撞上了树的兔子一样滑稽地倒下去，发出窸窣的声响。他仰面躺在床上，听着身下的床板随着他的喘息而发出的不堪重负的吱嘎声。

他的心脏还狂跳着，就算以恶魔的标准而言也过于剧烈了。它忠诚地将血液一股股泵向但丁的脑内，直让他耳中嗡鸣，眼里昏花。但丁从床上坐起来，打定主意从此以后再也不尝试入睡了。

他眼底还留着维吉尔赤裸的躯体，还有那双除去了长裤后变得不那么合身的长靴。他们在登上特米尼格前的重逢终于又无比鲜明的出现在他的噩梦里，掐着他的心脏向无尽的深渊狂奔。他感到恶心，干硬的面饼和油腻的芝士终于在这一刻对半魔显示出了垃圾食品的威力，它们像魔力凝成的幻影剑一样戳在他喉咙里，让他几乎像个真正的人类一样吐出来。

他倒回床上，下一刻又猛地跳起来，叛逆之刃从虚空里凝结出实体落在他手中。他把剑尖指向床铺，剑刃反映着窗口投进的月光，将突然出现的维吉尔的幻象照得格外清晰。

但丁发出一声挫败的叹息，站到床脚俯视着这幻影。即便在苍白的月色里，他仍能看见维吉尔泛红的脸颊。这应当是他兄长的半魔双眼紧闭着，将全身拉成一条绷紧的弦。在这一点上，维吉尔同他年轻时相比没有任何长进，他对痛苦那么熟悉，对快感却全然陌生。在十年前，但丁觉得自己应该是那个教会维吉尔快乐与放纵的人，但如今连他自己也只剩下了全然的苦痛。

他的兄长抬起手臂做出一个拥抱的动作。但丁的目光落在他颤抖的肩膀上，看着他的手指亲昵地抚摸着那个不知名的对象，又看着他抬起双腿，用那双看上去更细了一点的脚踝不住摩梭着对方，最后他终于在高潮里舒缓了表情，性器软下来贴在他小腹上，晦暗的月光照在他泛粉的躯体上，让这幻象看上去比但丁更像一个真实存在的人。

但丁跪在床上。他的躯体一部分与这幻影交叠，真实地昭示着这一幕的虚假。他低头看着维吉尔的幻象尚未合拢的穴口，缓慢地握住自己早已勃起的性器。

高潮来临时，他低吼出声，精液把他冰凉的床单弄得斑驳。幻影早已不知什么时候消失了，这屋子里仍只是他自己，在灰尘、污垢和破皱的色情杂志里等待无尽的空虚。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有伪•双V预警！

04

他几乎说不出话来。

但丁想过很多次，如果他们角色互换，或者更甚——如果他们都像任何一个普通的人类一样长大，有艾娃陪伴着他们，有普普通通的同龄朋友的话，维吉尔会变成什么样？他会交些什么样的朋友？爱上些什么样的人？这些问题在他心里多多少少有着答案，尽管那些答案在他年轻时都长着一张和维吉尔自己相似的脸。他心里觉得自己明白他老哥不会爱上“力量”之外的东西。随着但丁的年龄增长，他与自己记忆中的哥哥终于不再肖似对方，这时他才模模糊糊地意识到，答案长着一张但丁的脸。

于是当他看见幻象里出现的另一个人时，他只想跳起来，用叛逆大剑搅碎这黑发男人的脑髓，打断他的骨骼，将他的血肉丢进地狱，喂给喷出愤怒火焰的赛伯拉斯。

而但丁也终于在这一刻无比清晰地意识到，他们分开太久，他早已失去了独占在维吉尔身边的权力。

他将自己埋进椅子里，虚伪地用色情杂志盖住半边脸。他看见维吉尔抱着这黑发男人，指节缓慢地顺着他的背脊划下，在他苍白的身上留下浅淡的印记。他撩开男人的头发，吻他的耳垂，又在男人对他如法炮制时短暂地露出笑容来。

但丁差点忘记了呼吸。他不再设想被关进柜子里的人是维吉尔会怎样，他转而真情实感地祈求自己能够回到过去，让他成为那个被恶魔抓走的人，落入悬崖的人，被同胞兄弟杀死而让同胞兄弟用自己漫长而苦痛的后半生凭吊的人。但他无法回到过去，就像他无法杀死一个幻影。

那对幻影还紧拥着，但丁看见维吉尔叫那男人“V”。他觉得这假名敷衍得过分，几乎让他笑出声来，但他想到维吉尔小时候在自己的所有物上写名字的习惯，又为这名字妒忌得发疯。

V伸手将他和维吉尔的性器拢到一起，喘息着摩擦。但丁看见维吉尔脸上泛起红色，又伸手去抱V。他把目光移向V的手指，一面看着他们的性器紧贴，一面恶毒地想着，这不是健康人类会有的肤色，他兴许就快要死了。

但他觉得要死了的那个人正精神十足地吻着维吉尔，当他们分开时，两人的嘴唇都殷红着，在夕阳的光线里变得柔和而情色。他们互相抚摸，用但丁难以想象的耐性去做漫长的前戏，去互相挑逗折磨。维吉尔和V的目光一并投向但丁的方向，像是真的看到了他在那里似的展示自己的躯体。他们丢在地上的黑色风衣纠缠着，像影子一样合为一体。

但丁看着他们，光线打在他们彼此抚慰的身上，赤裸的胴体胜过他的任何一本色情杂志，但他却只是坐在那里，身体冰凉，几乎无法动弹，精神却总算从迷雾中找出路来。他现在终于明白过来他对维吉尔的爱并非来自于色欲，反而是欲望脱胎于爱。

但他认识到的似乎有些晚了。

* * *

05

他开始推测这或许是某种恶魔的低劣法术，这恶魔终于想象力耗尽，选择用更为老套的手段折磨他。但丁还半真半假地向翠西抱怨最近不认识他大名的“乡下恶魔”未免也太多，直到女恶魔表情冷淡，双眼却带着怜悯地看向他时，他才猛地闭上了嘴，牙齿狠狠地撞在一起。

“没人会制造这种幻术，但丁。”翠西罕见地语调温和地说道，直让但丁语调夸张地大呼小叫“我英俊的脸不值得让恶魔喜爱吗”一类的话语。

女恶魔又回复了她那张冷漠的脸，以一种毫不优雅的姿势将手上这块还有点烫的披萨拉出长长的芝士丝。蕾蒂在旁边听了全程的对话，看向他的表情也带了一丝怜悯。

这让但丁罕见地有点恼火，但他没发作出来——或者是无力发作——只是更多地说起福图纳的那些经历，他挑着那些愚蠢又好笑的事情来讲，譬如他和艾奇德纳的战斗，譬如那臭不可闻的大衮头上的两只裸女形状的触须。蕾蒂似乎被他的多话吵得有点烦了，几次都开口想要说些什么，却又勉强忍耐着闭了嘴。

“但丁。”金发的女恶魔此刻前所未有地像是他的、他们的母亲的真切幻影，给他带来一种不可控制的恍惚感，同这几天里常能看到的另一个幻影给他带来的感受如出一辙。

翠西看着他，让他寒毛直竖，或者更甚——让他想扑进这女恶魔怀里，向她控诉维吉尔抢走了他的甜点、打坏了他的木剑、弄丢了维吉尔自己。

“你可以把阎魔刀寄存在那个住在福图纳的孩子身上。”她说道。

这真切幻影消失了。

“想都别想。”他立刻停下对救世主愚蠢外形的滔滔论议，果决地回应道。

但他现在有了那么点后悔。

但丁左手握着阎魔刀的刀柄，右手用沾了丁子油的棉布小心地擦拭着刀身。他的动作极不熟练，生怕将用了好几个披萨钱买来的养护用具弄坏。刀油在事务所不甚明亮的灯光中暗淡着，模糊地勾勒出阎魔刀的刃文。他回忆着小时候维吉尔护理阎魔刀的动作，想起他柔软幼白的手指捏住奉书纸的样子。这曾经占据了他同维吉尔一起玩耍时间的、让他厌烦的回忆，如今再想起来早就变了味。

他躺倒在床上，小心地举着刀，等待着刀油风干。魔具在窗口投下的月光中反映着冷光，像先前维吉尔的幻影。他迷糊地想着给一支魔武器养护到底有什么用，忍不住把目光投向床铺中挨着窗的那一边，在维吉尔的幻影真的短暂闪现又消失后，他又厌烦地闭上了眼。

“你不应该这样这样握阎魔刀。”这话像蓄了力的吉尔伽美什一样向他迎面一击，直让他头脑发晕，身体却本能地已动了起来。深红色的恶魔血脉在他身上燃烧起来，将面前的人影染成红色。

维吉尔穿着靴子踩在他的床上，青色衣摆被但丁的魔人照得泛红。他像审视一块被打坏了的小布袋一样低头看着但丁，露出一个但丁在这幻象中已见过多次的微小笑意。

那真的是维吉尔。尽管著着与但丁记忆中不同的衣服，梳着有些细小差异的发型，但他仍一眼就认出那就是他本应落下悬崖、消失在魔界和但丁记忆中的最底层的亲兄弟。

维吉尔。他想着，他长久追寻的人在他放弃追寻后反倒站在了他面前。他本以为自己会怒不可遏，至少会像刚看见那幻象时头晕眼花。但事实上他此刻无比平静，就连隔壁披萨打个半价都能让他比这更激动一些。

魔人的骨甲从他身上缓缓褪去，他想叫维吉尔的名字，他觉得自己可以像任何一个人叫自己亲昵的兄弟那样说出自己兄弟的名字，但事实上，他刚一开口，就像被哽住似的，一点声音也发不出。

年长的维吉尔垂下眼看他。他的目光在但丁的脸上停留片刻，眼中流露出一种但丁看不懂的神情。维吉尔张开嘴，像是要叹息似的，但他说话的语调却安静又平稳。

“但丁，”他转动着眼珠，从他弟弟冒着青白胡茬的下颌看到他紧绷的胯部，“放下阎魔刀，你会把它弄坏。”

但丁一动不动。他的全部注意力都集中在了自己的小腿上，维吉尔的靴子踩在床上陷下去一小块，让但丁的小腿也跟着向下坠去，贴在他紧裹着自己腿部的繁复靴套上。

维吉尔终于叹出口气来，眼神却几乎是雀跃的。他俯下身去，魔力凝成的衣物像恶魔死亡时的灰烬一样从他身上落下消失，剥落出他苍白赤裸的躯体。但丁看着他，一动不动的身体背叛了他脑中狂吼的意识，只剩下心脏还在忠诚的剧烈鼓动。

就算维吉尔对但丁这毫无反应的态度有些不满，他也丝毫没表现出来。他只是跪在他双腿中间，垂下头去，漫不经心地舔舐过他的性器与小腹。

但丁在这一刻想的是：他竟然还留着那双靴子。

“分开你的双腿。”他语调平和地命令道，而但丁为他这句一下子就硬得不行，一股战栗感冲向他的下腹，直接为他带来第一波高潮。

维吉尔眨眨眼睛，脸上露出明显的惊讶来。但丁在沉浸于唐突的高潮带来的欢欣感之时甚至还有余裕去分神看向维吉尔，又在看见他哥哥鲜明的表情时冷寂下来。

维吉尔仍然跪着，用但丁的精液为自己小心地扩张。但丁平躺着，大口地喘着气，维吉尔冰凉的靴套卡扣贴在他腿上，像针一样地刺得他生疼。

过了一小会，他的哥哥试着纳下他胀痛的阴茎。他撑着但丁的小腹，另一只手扶着他的性器，小心地向下坐。但丁心脏狂跳着，身体却僵硬无比。维吉尔看上去颇为辛苦，可但丁甚至拿不定主意要不要用双手扶住他的腰。

等到维吉尔开始缓缓动起来的时候，但丁的双手仍停在自己的身体两侧，因为过度绷紧而微微颤抖。

“我没想到你是个话少的类型，在我印象中你会是更……”他哥哥的幻影这样说着，似乎正斟酌着他印象中的但丁到底是个怎样的人。他的呼吸都没乱，身体也还是冰冰凉的，好像他不是在和但丁做爱，而只是在这样一个平凡普通的夜晚，和他的亲人讨论一些平凡普通的话题。

但丁沉默着。他嘴边绕着好几句回应，像是单纯的询问“在你印象中我是更怎样的人”，或是“你是喜欢在床上听荤话的类型吗？没问题宝贝，马上满足你”，或是“你到底是真正的幻影还是仅是我的幻影”，但他最后张开嘴，问出来的却是：

“谁是V？”

维吉尔愣了一下，这让他不小心坐得过深，从脊背到肩膀都激起一阵细小的颤抖。接着他露出微笑，俯身到但丁耳边。

“是你深爱的人。”他说，“你像爱着你的父母和你自己一样爱着他。”

这句话终于激怒了但丁。

他的瞳孔猛地变红，露出恶魔的竖瞳来，暴涨的魔力在房间中掀起气浪，用来擦拭刀具的纸张在空中四下翻飞。他掐住维吉尔的腰，在对方肌肉绷紧之前猛地翻了个身，将两人的位置对调，将维吉尔的背脊狠狠摔进床铺中。

他的力道让墙上白灰簌簌地落下来，但维吉尔只是短促地喘了一下，就伸手去抚摸但丁的脖颈和肩膀。

“你根本不懂。”这只让但丁更生气了。他用惩罚似的力度去开拓他，用性器将他钉在床上，像用标本针钉住一只灭绝的昆虫。

维吉尔喘息起来，手指在床单上攥紧又松开。但丁看出他有些生气了，他的胸腔和他被但丁的性器凿出形状的小腹一起剧烈地起伏着，让但丁毫不怀疑下一秒幻影剑就会劈头盖脸地砸在自己身上。但维吉尔最终只是伸手抱住他，将叹息声吹在他耳边。

“我会背弃你的道路，会一遍又一遍地杀死你。”但丁喘息着，像只是说出这些话就给他带来过量了的痛苦似的，“但我绝不会、你绝不能——”他哽住了，句尾化成一声模糊的低吼。

他的兄长似乎想要说些什么，却只被但丁撞成一串破碎的呻吟，直让两个人的耳根都红起来，直让维吉尔侧过头去、沉默地纵容了他。

“但丁……”最后维吉尔总算小声念起他的名字，像一种隐形的——或是坦白的求饶。他的苍白的身体终于泛起红来，小腹鼓胀着，身体在过度累积的快感中轻轻抽搐。

这声音就像特米尼格骤然落下的雨似的拍在但丁脸上，他猛地松开钳着维吉尔胳膊的双手，却看见不知道什么时候出现的锋利指爪留下的伤口和淤痕正在维吉尔身上沉默缓慢地恢复着。他的兄长呼出一声叹息，像是全然没看见似的将但丁又揽了过来。

“你应该控制自己的欲望。”他语气严肃地说道，像是泡在精液里的那个人不是他似的。但丁闭上眼睛，等着维吉尔那一套“追寻力量”的说辞。

“过度沉迷欲望会让你交不起水电费。”维吉尔说。

但丁猛地抬起头，忍不住叫出声：“什——”

然而这个维吉尔也终究消失了，只剩下被月光照亮的褶皱床单。

他瞪着躺在一旁的阎魔刀，一动不动地在床沿上坐到破晓。

* * *

06

但丁捡起掉在地上的帽子，用手指抵着帽子的内部晃动着扔了出去。帽子在空中打了个旋，轻飘飘地落回堡主房间中的那只小帽架上。

他回忆起上一次站在这房间里时发生的事。

尼禄的血缘被唤醒，那阵波动从地板下面透过来，从脚底一直到头顶，像电流一样窜过但丁的身体。那是维吉尔的气息，从尼禄的被唤醒的血缘和被修复的阎魔刀中冲进但丁的身体，让他的血脉怒吼。

但丁走到刚点燃的壁炉前，伸出手来给并不寒冷的身体加温。壁炉毕剥地响着，渐渐将落了雪的窗子覆上一层迷蒙的雾气，他上一次战斗时毁坏的挂画也被火苗映成暖色，像无主房间中一块不合格的墓碑。

等整个房间终于都温暖起来之后，但丁将阎魔刀立在床边，伸手拍掉挂着红色帷幕的四柱床上的浮灰。他今晚打算在这个已经沦为废墟、塌陷了大半的城堡里过夜，以期短暂摆脱事务所里令人烦扰的鬼魂。

他躺在床上，双眼直直地盯着厚重的绒缎。房间里响着雪拍打窗户的声音、火苗舔舐木柴的声音和他自己长而缓慢的呼吸的声音，让他连只是躺着都躺不安宁。

但丁烦躁的起身，拖着全然不像个恶魔猎人的沉缓步伐在房间里游走，他挨个把墙上的画都看过去，都是一些空洞的风景和千篇一律的宗教画。有几幅画里，斯巴达手持大剑伫立着，像任何一座神像那样冷漠庄严。但丁看了只觉得好笑。

他也确实笑出声来了，用和看那些色情杂志别无二致的冷淡眼神去看那些风景和神像，突然，他停下脚步。

这副画里画着的是维吉尔。

但丁先是震惊和困惑，接着又愤怒起来，魔人和人类的状态在他身上不稳定地交叠变换，魔力让整个房间的温度骤然升高。他挥手砸向那张尚还是少年的维吉尔的画像，最终他只是颓然地垂下手去，像房间角落里那具被打散的盔甲。

画里维吉尔被月光搅扰的双眼向下注视着他，既无嘲讽也不炽热。这种眼神让但丁陌生，他从没在他兄长眼里看到过这样的漠然。但这又让他感到喜悦，他终于又找到了一块维吉尔从不屑于分享给但丁的、他过往生活的拼图。

这个维吉尔比但丁在特米尼格塔上看见的维吉尔更年轻一些，几乎就只是个少年。他又想到尼禄的年龄，那一点点细弱的喜悦也就像溅在水里的火星一样，只来得及发出一声徒劳无益的尖锐痛呼，就彻底消失了踪迹。

他倒回床上，沉钝的妒意和思念撕扯着他，他在试图入睡时撑着他的双眼，又在他试图清醒时让他昏沉欲眠。

他看见少年维吉尔的身影，让他打了个激灵，彻底清醒了。月光透着窗照在他年轻兄长的银发上，让他看上去几乎不像个人类。而维吉尔只是盯着他看。

在但丁冒出几个不合时宜的疯狂念头之前，维吉尔移开了目光，慢慢地环视整个房间。但丁看见他嘴唇翳动，在晃动的炉火中他读出维吉尔的唇语：“我不是来找你的……不用管我。”

这句话像重锤似的砸向但丁，以至于他只是愣在那里，好半天才像回过神似的动了动眼睛。维吉尔已自顾自地巡视着整个房间，在某些画作和装饰面前逗留驻足。但丁盯着他看着，直到他的幻影走过房间的每一部分，穿过但丁的手指和大衣衣摆，最终像他出现时一样悄无声息地消失了。

但丁看着他消失在窗边，雾气凝成水珠、将模糊的窗划出一条狭窄而清晰的水道，又渐渐被窗外沉默的落雪覆上了另一层水汽。

当壁炉的火也彻底冷下来的时候，但丁在他雕塑似的姿势里回过神来。他低下头去，肩膀颤抖着，从喉咙断断续续地咳出嘶哑的笑声来。

* * *

07A

尼禄将车库的卷门推上去，从车库最内侧的金属箱子里翻出几样工具。

他将魔剑教团机动剑的图纸和自己手里绯红女皇的图纸一并摊开，又将自己背上的剑小心地放到图纸前面，皱着眉试图找出这把剑故障的原因。

正午的阳光过于强烈，将人们的影子都藏进了脚底。尼禄对着图纸看得太过入神，以至于直到落到一半的卷帘门响了一下，发出刺耳的金属摩擦声后，这孩子才猛地跳起来，将鬼手藏在身后，向门口看过去。

先出现的是红色的衣摆，接着是几声无意义的感叹。尼禄松了口气，站直了身子。

“我听说你在这。”但丁从卷帘下钻出来，剑柄划过金属卷门的门沿，发出一阵让人牙酸的噪音。

他目光扫过尼禄的绯红女皇和摊开的图纸，短促地笑了一下，又转回头看向尼禄。

“这个。”他伸出手来，魔力在空气中震颤着，显现出纤长的刀身。他从虚空中取出阎魔刀，将刀柄的部分冲着尼禄，向他伸出手去。“我希望它由你来保存。”他解释着，看着同样拥有斯巴达血统的男孩先是惊讶，接着又忍不住快乐得像只小狗一样地接过这把刀。

当刀从他手中离开时，但丁就开始后悔了，但看着尼禄露出的笑又给他带来一种更为奇怪的感觉。他曾反反复复地从尼禄的身上看见那早已逝去的鬼魂，几乎成为一种折磨或是酷刑，但这一刻，他恍惚也看见自己的影子。

“收好。”但丁说着转过身去，挥了挥手作为辞别。

* * *

07B

但丁的事务所陷入一片黑暗。

传奇恶魔猎人已经几个月没工作了，连房间中的蟑螂都跑得一干二净。但丁倒是不甚在意，他只把双腿搁在桌子上，几天都没动一下。

“我有个好消息和坏消息……你想听哪个？”

但丁把过期色情杂志从脸上拽走，将眼珠向门口的方向转去，老掮客像演一幕电影或是滑稽剧一样地摘下帽子，冲着他短暂示意。

“都说吧。”他张开嘴，声带粗糙地震颤着，让他好半天才反应过来那是自己的声音。

“有件大工作。还有定金。”

“这个好。我也快受够了厕所都没法冲的生活了。”但丁低语着越过桌子探出头，看着莫里森走过来，将几张文件放在桌上。

“我就知道会这样，水费电费煤气费，还有电话费……我都帮你付了，用定金。”

但丁吐出一口叹息，随着电流游走的细弱嗡鸣声响起，事务所内的灯亮了起来。于此同时，好像等待已久那样，桌上的电话开始嘈杂地响了起来。

但丁刚一拿起话筒，帕蒂高亢的嗓音立刻飞入了他的耳中，让这半魔像是个被火燎到手指的人类一样丢下听筒。

“莫里森，说说工作的事情吧。我可不要去什么派对。”他一面说着，一面果断地拔下电话线，以期终止着永不止歇的铃声。

老掮客露出苦笑，承诺会向帕蒂转达他的话语。接着他指着门的方向，一个男人正靠在门边的墙壁上。

“这位就是委托人。听他说吧。我得去跟蕾蒂和翠西说一声。”

但丁几乎掀翻了椅子。

“V……”他咬着牙，嘶声吐出这个名字。

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、5V只是切出了V酱跟5D搞情趣而已，V哥&新V一人论  
> 2、4D看见5V和4V的原因是阎魔刀为他投影了过去和未来的V哥的状态（阎魔刀：反正随便什么设定堆到我身上就对了  
> 3、5V能和4D啪啪啪的原因是因为萱哥把刀架我脖子上让我给4D喂口肉吃  
> 4、我：我是不是应该克制一下我的痴汉力  
> 四代官小：“明亮的月色透过窗户，让男人的银发更增添了一层美艳，他穿着像是从中世纪穿越而来的服装，带着不合时宜的奇怪刀具。"  
> 我：我根本不配叫痴汉  
> 5、结尾参考了4代官方小说和5代官方前传小说  
> 6、我废话好多


End file.
